dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Supreme
Omega Supreme (オメガ・スプリーム, Omega Supurīmu), is a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is one of the largest Autobots there is and the mightiest Autobot of them all. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame and equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. Charged with being the last line of defense for the Autobots, Iacon the Autobot capitol, guarding the gateway to Cybertron's core, and the first in a line of Omega Sentinel weapons, Omega Supreme was grimly aware of the heavy combat toll his friends must have suffered for him to even be activated in the first place. Omega Supreme is near-unstoppable in battle, relentless in his mission, and fearless in the face of danger. Omega Supreme does not hesitate to unleash his colossal firepower and risk his own life and safety on their behalf. Omega is the last line of the titanic guardian robots capable of striking and instilling fear and panic into the sparks of almost every Decepticons that dare face him on the field of battle. Except Buzzsaw. Kill that little guy, it just makes him angry. As the starship Orion, Omega Supreme has a crew of five, including its captain, and its systems are managed by a female-voiced artificial intelligence which is addressed as Teletran-1. The ship's equipment includes a set of six emergency stasis pods, an extendable boarding/docking tube, and a pair of large manipulator arms that emerge from roof panels and are controlled manually from the bridge. While it also possesses some offensive weaponry, these systems were disabled when it was turned into a repair ship. Its navigation protocols include automatic course-correction for navigating through obstructions such as asteroid fields. It is also meant to have an emergency defence system codenamed "Omega," but in the interests of conserving energon, said system is currently disabled. However, it still has active sensors for detecting unwanted or unauthorized invasion by foreign objects. "Omega activated. Power: Optimal. Mission: Destroy Megatron." :—Omega Supreme, a bot of few words. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Masashi Ebara (Japanese), Gerald Paradies (German), Not Known (Russian), Pietro Ubaldi (Italian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Korean), Zeca Rodrigues (Portuguese), Bruno Lähteenmäki (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Yang Wenyuan (Mandarin), Henry Djanik (French), Carlos Agosti (American Spanish), Garcia Neto (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Mario Olguín (Latin American-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron is a Cybertronian Spaceship named Orion. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Ratchet ** Smokescreen Family Neutral * Starscream Rivals Enemies * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Omega Supreme Wikipedia * Omega Supreme Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Omega Supreme Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Omega Sentinels Category:DC Universe Characters